wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyoi Mizushima
For TCG information, see Piruluk (TCG). later known as is the main protagonist of selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- ''and has a minor role in ''selector infected WIXOSS. She also appears in the Lostorage incited WIXOSS She is the Selector of Remember during the prologue and the first two chapters of selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze-'', but then later becomes an Eternal Girl, becoming a LRIG herself. She becomes the LRIG of various Selectors. For a brief time, she was the LRIG of Akira Aoi, which lasted for two chapters in the manga and throughout the duration of the ''selector infected WIXOSS anime series. She later becomes the LRIG of Amika Hashimoto, a girl who looked like Ayumi Sakaguchi. Appearance As a human, Kiyoi had long, wavy, brown hair styled on left side tail that she later cuts short. She usually wears her school uniform. Piruluk has short, blue hair with an orb hanging on the left side of her front bangs. She wears blue and white garb over her body, representing her association to blue cards. In Lostorage, she still has short hair, but no longer has her left side tail. Personality While Kiyoi may appear cold towards others, she is actually shy and afraid of being hurt by others. Due to her past, Kiyoi has low self-esteem and huge distrust toward others. She is a loner and she's fine with being alone until she meets Ayumi Sakaguchi, a girl who said that she likes Kiyoi. As a result of Ayumi's death and the overuse of Peeping Analyze, Piruluk developed a cold personality, often seeming unfazed or uninterested (in stark contrast to her master). Even when Akira threatened to tear her card in half, Piruluk responded with little emotion, perhaps symbolizing her card color's affinity for control. Background As a child, Kiyoi was often bullied in school. She relied on the 'help' of her friend to get back on her feet. However, it turns out that her friend was the main instigator the bullying, and that they had fun 'playing' with her. Feeling betrayed, Kiyoi closed off her heart while believing that there was no such thing as wishes coming true. As of the beginning of the manga series, she currently attends middle school. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- (00-05) Kiyoi is a loner girl at school. Later, a girl named Ayumi Sakaguchi approached her. Noticing that Kiyoi was reading a WIXOSS Novel, Ayumi repeatedly tried to befriend Kiyoi and get her into playing WIXOSS, but Kiyoi rebuffed her. Tired of dealing with Ayumi's stubbornness, she promised her that she would play WIXOSS, just once. After building a deck, she met Ayumi's clique and began to distrust Sakaguchi even more. She decided to run off, which led her into the path of a speeding truck. Ayumi pushed Kiyoi out of the way of it, which hit Ayumi and put her into a coma. Feeling guilty about doubting Ayumi, Kiyoi wished to save her from her condition, and Remember appeared to her, causing Kiyoi to become a Selector. Kiyoi later became an Eternal Girl, and became a LRIG. She told Mayu that she didn't mind becoming a LRIG as long as Ayumi was saved, only for Mayu to show Remember, in Kiyoi's body, cutting off Ayumi's life support and, in a way, saving her from her condition. Since then, Piruluk swore to regain a body to get revenge on Remember. Piruluk became the LRIG of many Selectors, and failed to regain a body each time. Along the way, she saw the wishes of many girls with her Peeping Analyze ability, which turned her cold and apathetic. She eventually became the LRIG of Akira Aoi, who immediately nicknamed her Piruluk-tan. selector infected WIXOSS (including manga Ch. 05) At some point, prior to the start of the series she and Akira Aoi had already lost a selector battle against another selector. Piruluk first appears in Episode 2, in the possession of Akira. Akira challenges Hitoe Uemura to a Selector Battle. During the battle, Piruluk tells Akira of Hitoe's wish to make friends, causing Akira to mock Hitoe. In Episode 3, Akira challenges Yuzuki Kurebayashi and does the same, with Piruluk revealing to Akira Yuzuki's wish of becoming her brother's lover. Later that night, Akira becomes frustrated at her inability to make progress in her wish and threatens to tear Piruluk's card in half. Piruluk dares Akira to go through with it with no emotion, and Akira does not follow through. Piruluk admitted that Akira is the best Selector she has had so far, and is impressed by Akira's tactic of mocking the opponent's wishes. Piruluk hoped that she might be able to regain a body. In Episode 6, Akira challenges Iona Urazoe to a Selector Battle. Akira loses this match, gaining her third loss. Piruluk returns to Mayu's white room. selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- (05-09) Mayu mocks Piruluk for her failure, expressing pleasure that Piruluk had brought despair to many girls. She sends Piruluk out to try again. As Piruluk nearly gives into despair, she looks up and realizes her new Selector appears to be Ayumi, seemingly alive. The girl turns out to be Amika Hashimoto, a girl who greatly resembles Ayumi. The two hit it off the wrong way, since Piruluk refused to talk to her because of Amika's resemblance to Ayumi. This cold behavior caused her to lose a Selector battle to Chiyori, because she was still new to WIXOSS. Piruluk eventually opens up to her, and they became good friends. However, Remember, in Kiyoi's body, reappeared and told Amika about Piruluk's past to bait her into a Selector battle. During the battle, Amika grows Piruluk to level 5, much to Remember's surprise. They gain the upper hand, but Piruluk surrenders her chance at revenge to pull off her own plan—using her newfound powers at level 5, she rewrote Amika's wish to "I wish to lose my mother" and threw the match, giving Amika her third loss, reversing the rewritten wish, and ensuring her mother's survival. As the battle ends, Piruluk reunites with Sakaguchi momentarily. After the battle ends, Amika has no memory of what happened at the end, but has just gotten a call from her father about her mother. We then find out that just as Piruluk hoped, Amika's mother got better and all is well. Meanwhile, Piruluk is sent back to the White Room, where Mayu is angry that Piruluk used the system to break the suffering cycle. She then assumes that Piruluk was able to become a special LRIG given she's gone to the White Room more than any other. She decides to show Piruluk Remember's fate as an apology. We see that Remember is back into her LRIG body and her current selector is inhabiting Remember's human body. Remember attempts to talks to her about a plan for both of them to get their real bodies back. Her LRIG refuses, saying she's come to like Remember's body and life and sticks her in her diary as a bookmark, much to Remember's horror. Mayu asks Piruluk if this is the revenge she wanted. Mayu threatens to make Piruluk disappear, but Piruluk states that she has no regrets, as she was able to meet Amika and fulfill her wish. Angered at Piruluk's lack of despair, Mayu declares she will give Piruluk a worse punishment. She returns Piruluk to her own body, presumably to make her live with the sin of being responsible for Sakaguchi's death. In her body, Kiyoi encounters Amika. Amika initially mistakes her for Remember, but Kiyoi flicks her finger in Amika's face, causing Amika to recognize her. Kiyoi now has to live with her sin of having killed Ayumi, but is happy with Amika at her side. selector spread WIXOSS Before Rūko Kominato's wish (to send the girls who were turned into LRIGs back to their original bodies) was fulfilled, Piruluk was sent back to her original body by Mayu; since she was seen as being in violation of breaking the rules of the game by rewriting Amika's newest wish about wanting 'Piruluk to be human (back in her original body) into Amika's original wish which was that she 'wanted to save her mom' from 'wanting to lose her mom', and purposely loses three times, reversing Amika's wish instead and miraculously saving her mother, since wishes from the heart is accepted. Using her newfound ability, Piruluk is able to save Amika's mom. Afterwards, Kiyoi is last seen waiting at a bus stop, smiling proudly at a magazine article she is reading featuring Akira Aoi giving tips on how to use a Blue Appli deck. She enters the next bus that arrives, which Mirurun as a human exits from. It is possible that she is visiting Sakaguchi's grave with Amika. Akira and the Strange Pair's Selector Girly☆Talk Drama Track Kiyoi is heard again in this drama track set at the end of Spread (after she becomes human again). Kiyoi initially comes right in the middle of the accidental meeting and conversation between Akira and Mirurun, as Akira had arranged to hang out with her. After Akira explains and introduces Mirurun and Kiyoi to each other, Mirurun proceeds to asks them about what sort of battle sensation did they have when they were fighting together. Akira brags that they were the deepest blue, and the most powerful combo out there, though Kiyoi denies this. Kiyoi then talks about how much Akira has changed since they last met, and after Kiyoi talks about how Akira only battled newbies at the time, Mirurun interjects and chides Akira saying that she would never have become an 'Eternal Girl' that way. Kiyoi then corrects her by stating that she never did became one. Kiyoi then brings up the subject of how Akira would've been done for, if Midoriko's and Hanayo's Selectors had been stronger than her. Akira then gets flustered and states that Hitoe had the air of a total newbie, while Yuzukiwasn't even a bit strong and that she won anyway so Kiyoi should lay off the subject. However, Mirurun interjects again by stating that Akira had lost to newbies before too, which causes Akira to get even more angry with her. From this, the subject of Akira losing to Ruko comes up. Mirurun then asks what Akira's wish (to destroy Iona), and winds up being shocked by it. She also asks why didn't Akira wish to become a pro model or something, but Akira states that it was the same as her. Kiyoi then expresses her doubts and tries to imagine the outcome of what would happen if that wish got twisted and laments Akira's potential fate. However, Mirurun comes up with the theory that even if Akira had become an 'Eternal Girl,' it would be Kiyoi who would become the model, not Akira, but Kiyoi states that becoming one would be too much of a pain and that she was glad that Akira lost. Despite Kiyoi's many transgressions on becoming a model, Mirurun mentions that Kiyoi could've become more popular than Akira, if she had become one and then proceeds to imagine what that would've been like. After imaging that, Akira snaps at the two of them. However, Mirurun then proceeds to imagine what it would've been like if she became a model while in Akira's body, although this just leads Akira to get even more angry with her. Kiyoi then interjects and starts listing how Akira was late to photo shoots and that she used to snap at the staff too, so she would never become a top model, which causes Akira to start crying. Seeing Akira cry, Kiyoi asks what wrong and Mirurun replies that she's possibly remembering that day when Ulith told her that she was "Unacceptable," and went into shock because of it. Kiyoi then asks that wan't Ulith and Akira "a super lovey dovey couple," to which Mirurun and Kiyoi then proceed to gang up and tease Akira further on the subject. After having enough of their teasing, Akira admits how lonely and pathetic she was as shes start crying more, and then yells at them to stop in a high voice standing up to the pair of them. Akira then realizes that the two of them are trying to pick a fight with her, so she challenges them to any kind of fight. Kiyoi then tries to calm her down and says that she doesn't hate Akira and that she has no complaints about her. Mirurun also agrees with Kiyoi. Kiyoi then explains that they were trying to bring out Akira's true character by pulling her out from all that hatred, sadness and loneliness. Lostorage incited WIXOSS In Lostorage incited WIXOSS, she first appears as a Selector again as Chinatsu Morikawa 's first opponent in her Selector battles, defeating her off-screen. After the battles she told her that Chinatsu is holding herself back, possibly because Chinatsu refused to bet her coins during the battle. She appears later battling Hanna Mikage using a different version of Piruluk. After the battle which results in her win, Kiyoi warns Hanna not to get further involved with Selector Battles lest she gets sucked into the same darkness that she once did. In Episode 9, Kiyoi appears again stopping Chinatsu from recruiting another unknowing Selector into Satomi's circle. She warns Chinatsu that she is being used by Satomi, but notices that Chinatsu knows this, it's just that she doesn't care. Kiyoi then engages Chinatsu in a battle. Seeing that Chinatsu is still holding herself back, Kiyoi decides to tell her the dark truth about Selector Battles and her own past as an LRIG. However, even after hearing about the grim truth about the nature of Selector Battles, Chinatsu still declares that she still doesn't care as she's fighting for herself. Kiyoi then chooses to lose to her on purpose. When Chinatsu asks her why she did that, Kiyoi states that she has something still left to do, so she can't leave the world of Selector Battles just yet. In Episode 10, Kiyoi becomes resolute in defeating Kou Satomi, after visiting the spot where Yukime committed suicide. Later on, she challenges Satomi who is somewhat aware of her past, and manages to hold her ground for a while. Despite this, however, Satomi starts getting the upper hand when he thanks for not only creating him, but further mentions and torments her about her past. He goes on to state that nobody who has learned the truth, have ever been able to stop the battles (despite Ruko stopping them for a time) and that she's actually in this battle for atonement. He then further torments her by stating how similar they are, because she also enjoyed bringing a great deal of suffering to the Selectors that she was paired with. Kiyoi admits that she did trample on those girls' feelings, and that the ending she brought to those girls wouldn't be the same as what she was promise. She goes on further while digging her nails so much into her hands that she spills blood, admitting that a part of her told herself that she was a victim too, so she didn't try to think anymore about it. Kiyoi declares that she is done with that now. Satomi then rebuts her declaration by additionally suggesting that the reason she is also competing in these battles is because she wants to erase her memories from the first round of battles from her memories. In response to this, Kiyoi uses her Coin Bet Skill "Peeping" to see into Kou's heart. But, Kiyoi is disgusted to the point of vomiting by what Piruluk finds, as Piruluk states that Kou has nothing but pitch black darkness and emptiness inside of him. Kou then activates his Coin Bet Skill "Joker," to transform Hadaru into Solar Flare, and orders Carnival to attack Piruluk. He torments her by stating how Kiyoi is afraid of him because he reminds her of her old self, but that she can't ignore him because he is so like her. Kou then proceeds to beat Kiyoi and wins the battle. Despite losing, however, Kiyoi is still determined to beat Kou who invites her to challenge him again, when she gets some more coins. Relationships Ayumi Sakaguchi Due to her past, Kiyoi keeps rebuffing Ayumi's friendship advances. As time goes by, she started to open up to her, but due to her low self-esteem, she doubts Ayumi again. After saving Kiyoi, she ends up in a coma. Kiyoi wishes to save her. If her wish is granted, Kiyoi wants to apologize to Ayumi, plays wixoss with her, and spends more time with her wixoss aside. Kiyoi's fixation on Ayumi makes Remember thinks that Kiyoi is in love with her. Piruluk cares about her more than herself, up to the point that she doesn't care what will happen to her if her wish will be granted. She is the first girl who says that, which surprises Mayu since everyone usually complains that the Selector System is unfair. After witnessing how Remember granted her wish, Piruluk changes her mind and vowed to kill Remember for her. She still blamed herself for causing Ayumi's death, up to the point that the word 'Sakaguchi' brought despair to her. She has been thinking of giving up of being a LRIG, up until she meets her new Selector, who looks a lot like Ayumi. Remember Kiyoi is the master of Remember. Kiyoi made a vow when she met her that she will do anything in order to save Sakaguchi. Kiyoi calls Remember as 'friend', and she trusts her to grant her wish, even telling her what she wants to do once Sakaguchi is saved. But, is it really her true colours...? Remember is currently inside Piruluk's original body. Piruluk hates her so much for what she has done. She doesn't mind being fooled by Remember and gets her body taken over since it's her own fault, she is angry because Sakaguchi became a victim because of her. Akira Aoi Akira was one of Piruluk's many Selectors. Piruluk is unfazed by the fact that she has threatened to rip her card in half. Despite of that, Piruluk respected Akira's ability since she's the one that can use her Peeping Analyze ability quite well. After all of the LRIGs get their human bodies back at the end of Spread, Kiyoi is seen hanging out with Akira. In the Akira and the Strange Pair's Selector Girly☆Talk Drama Track, Kiyoi joins in with Mirurun's teasing of Akira in the hopes that they can bring the real Akira out. During this teasing, she points out many of the mistakes that Akira had made, as well as her weaknesses and criticisms about her. Though in the end, she admits that she doesn't hate Akira for being the way she is and that she actually likes her for it. Mirurun Kiyoi first meets Mirurun In the Akira and the Strange Pair's Selector Girly☆Talk Drama Track which is set at the end of Spread. After noting that Mirurun is a cheerful girl, they start getting along to the point that Kiyoi helps Mirurun tease Akira to get her real self out. At the end of the conversation, they all promise to meet again. Mayu Piruluk meets Mayu in the white room, and she is happy that Piruluk is the LRIG that brings misfortune to her selector, since according to Mayu, it's hard to win when using her. Amika Hashimoto Amika is Piruluk's newest Selector. Piruluk smiled at her. At the beginning, Piruluk wanted to use her to get back to a human body and make Remember pay. In the end, however, she ended up genuinely caring for her. Chinatsu Morikawa Kiyoi is Chinatsu's first opponent when Chinatsu starts out. After beating her for the first time, Kiyoi tells her that the reason why she lost is because she (Chinatsu) is holding herself back. When Kiyoi encounters Chinatsu again, she ends up stopping Chinatsu from recruiting another unwilling Selector into Satomi's network. When Kiyoi tries to warn Chinatsu about Kou Satomi the Bookmaker, Kiyoi realises that Chinatsu knows she is being used, but doesn't care. Kiyoi then challenges her. During the battle, Kiyoi realises that Chinatsu is still holding herself back, so she chooses to tell Chinatsu about her own past as an LRIG and about the horrible truth of Selector Battles. She also tries to warn her about Satomi again, though it continues to fall on deaf ears. Despite Kiyoi's best efforts, Chinatsu ignores her advice proclaiming that she doesn't care about what happened in the past, and that she is only battling for herself. Seeing this display, Kiyoi decides to lose on purpose. When Chinatsu asks Kiyoi why she lost on purpose, Kiyoi just states that she still has some business to take care off, so she can't leave the world of Selector Battles just yet. Piruluk (Lostorage) Piruluk is Kiyoi's LRIG during Lostorage incited WIXOSS. She reminded Kiyoi to use her coin to activate her Peeping ability, which is shown to have similar effects to Peeping Analyze. Hanna Mikage She warns her about the dangers of Selector Battles and that she shouldn't delve too deeply into its mysteries. Kou Satomi Kiyoi despises the Bookmaker and his methods because he reminds her of her old self. After visiting the spot where Yukime committed suicide, she works up the courage to challenge him to a battle. However, she ends up losing to him after he manages to get under her skin. Despite losing, however, Kiyoi is still determined to beat Kou who invites her to challenge him again, when she gets some more coins. She is also further disgusted to see that Kou's true nature is pitch-black darkness and emptiness. Decks Kiyoi's Remember deck is a White/Blue deck with Arm and Angel SIGNI. Her key card is ICE BREAK. Kiyoi's Piruluk (Lostorage) deck is a Blue deck with Phantom Insect [SIGNI. It specializes in forcing her opponents to discard cards. Her key card is Destruct Through. Deck (Lostorage) LRIG Card * Piruluk SIGNI Level 1 * §Child Ant§, Phantom Insect * Shiomaneki, Phantom Insect Level 2 * Shirae, Phantom Insect Level 3 Level 4 Trivia *Kiyoi cuts her hair short because Ayumi Sakaguchi said that she'll look even cuter with short hair. This leads to Remember says that she's like a maiden in love who changed her looks to match her partner's taste. *Kiyoi and Ayumi's relationship bears a resemblance to Mari and Akko from Girl Friends. *Kiyoi and Hanayo have similar motives in participating in Selector Battles, both of which involved saving their friends. *Kiyoi's thought about 'Penetration Eyes' is a foreshadowing for Peeping Analyze. *Kiyoi and Remember's Selector's battle's records are 5 wins and 1 lose, before she become Piruluk. * Peeping Analyze is the reason why her eyes is as cold as ice. * Ayumi Sakaguchi is the reason why she bothers to play Mayu's game as LRIG. * Piruluk introduced herself to her selector as Piruluk, not as Kiyoi Mizushima. * Piruluk and Akira has quite the same devotion level for the girls they like; * Piruluk vowed that she will kill Remember for Ayumi, and Akira is willing to kill Ruuko Kominato if Ulith asked her to. * In the Funimation subs, her name has been misspelled as Piriluk. * She was surprised that Akira calls her Piruluk-''tan'' when they first meet since Ayumi was the only one who acts over familiarly toward her when they first met. Despite that, she doesn't seem to be bothered by the honorifics. * Akira is not the first Selector she meets as LRIG. * Despite appearing in Season 2's opening, she didn't play any role in the storyline at all and had two very brief instances in total. The first was a flashback in episode 10 and the second was a cameo of her at the end of episode 12 as a human. *Kiyoi, Yuki and Futase, are Selectors who don't care of their opponents' wish tainting bit if they lose three times and keep battling. Kiyoi because she's too busy thinking of Ayumi to care for others, Yuki because she enjoys real wixoss battle, and Futase because she really needs to become a LRIG to continue the novel. *Her tarot card is The Death, this could be because she has caused her best friend's death, and she has believed that she is the LRIG who brings misfortune. *She's the first character from the previous series that appears in Lostorage Incited WIXOSS. *Piruluk is the only normal LRIG that can grant her selector's wish. Of course this makes Mayu angry, and she accused her to be cheating. Gallery Character Art Designs chara08_1.png|Full body design Piruluk expressions.jpg Scans WIXOSS Novel Second Volume.png|Kiyoi and Sakaguchi's first conversation. Shy Kiyoi.png|Shy Kiyoi Kiyoi with hair cuts.png|Kiyoi with hair cuts Smiling Piruluk.jpg Screenshots piruruk.png|Kiyoi in the selector spread WIXOSS anime. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Piruluk Category:Selector Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:LRIG Character